Sylvester James Cooper Wiki
General Game Information Sylvester James Cooper is a video game character created around ten years ago. There has been 3 games that have been produced since the first one was created, Sly Cooper and The Thevious Raccunous: Sly set off on a journey to regain his family book that was stolen at birth after the ruthless slaying of his father, (His mother was never mentioned). Ste up against the Fiendish Five, Raleigh, Mrs. Ruby, Muggshot, Panda King, and the century old arch enemey Clockwerk; the raccoon has help from Benjerman Key Turtle, and Murray Hippo to take down the ruthless gang and reclaim his brirthright. Sly 2, Band of Thieves: A short period after our devious suave raccoon regained posession of the Thevious Raccounous, he is once again embarking on a journey. It seems a gang known only as the Klaw Gang has stolen the Clockwerk Parts, Dimitri, Contessa, John Bison, Rasiagn (For two levels), and the evil mastermind Arpeggio, plus his double agent assistant 'Constable' Neyla. Sylvesters quest is too collect all the Clockwerk parts before the Klaw Gang members use them for evil, or before the scientist Arppegio can out them together, and rebuild the enemy of the past... Sly 3, Honor Amoung Thieves: The last adventure (So far), Sylvester now in his twenties is bored of pulling medicore hiests, and wants the old lust of adventure back. So he travels to a island mentioned by his uncle, and Connor Coopers (Sylvesters Dad) assosciate McSweeny. The island is dubbed Kaine Island, and is locked up fort knocks by non other than Connor Cooper's brains, Dr. M. The crazed ape knows of the treasures inside and has been working for what the game describes centuries to get his pay. It's up to our cunning raccoon and his brainy turtle friend Benjerman Key Turtle to track down a gang to break into this high secured island and reclaim the Cooper Fortune. Sylvester James Cooper The raccoon known as, 'Sly Cooper' grew up in Paris France with his father Connor Cooper. (His mother never revealed) His father was from a long line of theives known as the Cooper Clan, rivals of the Works Clan, and prey of the Interpol Line known as, "The Fox's" (Currently, Joan Fox is in the Fox line chasing after Connor Cooper, and his daughter Carmelita Montoya Fox learns from this and continues the line after her fathers death.) One night as the father of Sly is reading thier ledgendary book, named the thevious racconus created by the first Cooper, Syltkmen, a egyptian thief, a gang known as the "Fiendish Five" burst through the house. Connor throws his son in the nearby closet and is soon murdered at the hands of the leader of the gang, Clockwerk. The avian knows that Connor has a son, but leaves him be in order to prove his point that Cooper's are nothing without thier precious, "Thieveous Racconus" so he splits the book with his hird gang, and they all dissapear with the pages. The young raccoon is then tossed into the orphange called, "Happy Campers Orphanage" wher he eldgedly pulled his first hiest (As read in the Comic, Adventures of Sly Cooper) "Cookie Stealing Plan" he does this hiest after meeting a genius child named Benjerman Key Turtle, who ends uo being the one who plans all thes hiests, and hacks codes; the seven year old raccoon also meets Murray Hippo, a body builder type hippo, who is abnormally strong for his age, and ends up a the brawn for the trio, "Cooper Gang" and is also the getaway driver. The raccoon goes on into his teens, and the gang hotwire a car, (Also mentioned in Comic Series) and escape from the orphange. Thye form the, "Cooper Gang" and begin small working thier way up to a fairly large hiest. In this hiest Sly Cooper meets his foxy rival and presuer, Constable Carmelita Montoya Fox, who later becomes an inspector. He instantly gains feelings for her, but she, captures him for a few moments before he escapes and ends up helping her bag her first criminal. Sly decides it's time to get back his thevious raccoonus and battles the "Fiendish Five" and defeats his arch enemy that has rained terror on hsi whole family, Clockwerk. During which he also saves his inspector who gets caught while tracking him by Clockwerk, after ending Clockwerk, the fox corners her criminal of the bridge. The raccoon then pulls a fast one and kisses the vixen right on the lips before leaving her hand cuffed to the railing on the bridge, then he drives off with his gang in thier blue van with a raccoon symbol. Soon he and the gang are in it again, a gang steals the ledgendary Clockwerk Parts that had been put in a museum, the gang namley, the "Klaw Gang" is mentioned to the raccoon whilst he is caught at the scene of the crime that he didn't commit by the new partner of Carmelita, Constable Neyla. Soon after he has Bentley (Benjerman Key Turtle) look up this gang, and they once again have to take down multiple villians to get the parts back and destory them before the mad scientist Arppegio rains terror after putting Clockwerk back together. During the quest Sly is for once in the whole series, captured, after being double crossed by the double agent Neyla, and seriously injured. The raccoon himself had gained feelings for the tigress but soon forgot them after the betrayl. At the end Neyla, true to her morals, double crosses her own boss Arppegio and takes over the Clockwerk body. (The parts had been stolen from the Cooper gang during the episode with John Bison, and put together by Arppegio, in which Sly accidentaly made them work.) Then it is implied she murders the bird before taking off in the sky to destory Paris France, Cooper teams up with Carmelita Fox, and they defeat her somewhat before the raccoon has hand to hand combat with the bird whilst hanging her back. Bentley losses his legs after trying to remove the "hate chip" or the only thing that give Clockwerk life, and is paralyzed. Carmelita takes Sly in after he gives himself up for his friends in the end of "Band of Thieves" and they have a heart to heart before the raccoon escapes once again due to his friends handy work of rigging the plane to fly in circles before they left. The Cooper gang aren't finished after that however, and continue to pull small hiests for the time between "Band of Thieves" and, "Honor Amoung Thieves" Soon though, Murray leaves due to guilt of the brains accident and takes up meditation in Austrailia were he takes dreamtime from the wise and powerful guru. Sly and Bentley being the only ones left, come up with a 'hiest of the century" as Bentley states. A hiest to break into The Cooper Vault, but to do so they need a large group of spealized theives to help them, so after going through the normal line up of badguys and hiests they finally gather a large group. Penelope ends up being Bentley's girlfriend, an RC specalist whom they found out was posing as the Baron. Dimirti a former badguy in "Band of Thieves" a scuba man for the gang. Murray, and the guru, both dreamtime experts and Murray's muscle and driving skills don't hurt either. Last but not least the recruit the Panda King, who Sly learns to forgive. When they break in however complications make Sly in a dire situation were he is being crushed to death by a mutant monster of Dr. M's doing. He is rescued by his Inpector Carmelita Montoya Fox, and is repaired. However his friend mentions to him that any more injuries and he could snap. So this comes true in the last battle, or does it? In the fight of the Dr. M he end up being shot across the room (Protecting Carmelita Fox from a blast as she dramatically enters, and he and she have a witty banter flirting.) and hitting his head to were he claims he gains amesia, so the fox, reveals she has feelings as well and lies that he is her constable, all the while Cooper is lying as well that he has lost his memory. They leave the island, after Cooper discards his cane and money, plus a not explaining to his gang. The gang continues on without him for s short period, but soon splits going to places worldwide. At the end, the last we see of Sly Cooper is him holding Carmelita Fox in his arms while they stand on a balcony in Paris France, to which he winks knowing somehow that a bincocumcom is wathcing him from Bentley's eyesight. Latest activity Category:Browse